The Lion's Thorn
by nike888
Summary: Something in the shadows move. A long forgotten evil awakens, looking for the perfect vessel to enact it's dark purpose. It's up to the Ever After High kids to defeat this evil, or be consumed by it.
1. Introductions

It can never be overstated that Grimhilde Queen, also known as the Evil Queen, was the driving force that nearly destroyed all of the magical realms.

This was the women that laid waste to countless magical worlds, made Wonderland uninhabitable, and who had shattered any notion of following her predetermined destiny.

The small folk would say that the Evil Queen had managed to lay waste to whole kingdoms with just a lengthy incantation and a simple wave of a even say that his own mother would turn into a black fire drake, to bathed whole armies in dragonfire and eat the defeated royalty for the glory of the Evil Queen.

The first is an outright lie. Grimhilde Queen was the produce of generations of breeding with powerful, dark beings, inheriting their lands and bannerman with each new union for future Evil Queens. Also the innate hatred and bitterness that comes from the inability to essentially kill the same person for hundreds of years.

The one about his mother thoughd never doubt that she had the ability, he just found it unlikely that shet uncommon for descendants of house Thorn to have the maroon highlights or violet eyes of house Queen, or the Queens to have the golden eyes and pointed ears of the Thorns.

With the Thorns forces and restore order to Snow Whitet understand true desperation.

Desperation to win after centuries of losing to their good counterparts, a maddening need for victory no matter the cost. This was what the Good Alliance faced, not the carefully orchestrated battles they had come to think of war, but the frenzied need to win any victory over the forces of good.

The Good Alliance lost whole companies from the Queens fortress.

The Evil Fairy, like Grimhilde, only followed her destiny to an extent. She did put Sleeping Beauty under a sleeping curse that only true loves first kiss could break, addition she also burned king Stefans chest. The Good Alliance was forced to awaken Sleeping Beauty from her one hundred year sleep, to take command over the decreased king.

While the Evil Queen was the leader of the evil forces, Grimhilde always made it a point to talk to Mizrabel about anything and everything that was on the Queens most trusted advisors, even giving the Thorn matriarch and her husband a wing in the Queenre one for gossip there may have been a more intimate reason to keep her close by.

It was just a full month after the failed invasion of the Good alliance, that the Evil Queen unleashed the full force of her armies on the magical realm.

This was also around the time that both house Queen and house Thorn gained the next heirs for their respective house. Grimhilde gave birth to a little girl, Raven Queen, meer hours after the Evil Queens court, her war councils, they were tutored together, and even learned the spells of their separate houses together.

It wasns court as a child was much more pleasant than one would expects prince. Rancour, would later say on this event, that this was the being of the end for the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen became very secluded the weeks following Mizrabels puppy, Prince, was an unfit pet for an evil heiress to have. So Grimhilde gave Raven a she claimed would improve the pup, make him better, she said. Without a thought the six year old feed the potion to the dog.

The results were not what the young princess expected. The dog had become cloaked in smoke and shadow almost immediately after consuming the potion. When the smoke cleared, the once energetic lovable white furred pup, was replaced with with a black red eyed bone rat.

The Evil Queen had merely smiled at the shocked girl, say that this was an appropriate pet for a future Evil Queen. When Rancour had later found a crying Raven, mourning for her puppy, the girl had confided it to the young Thorn heir that she didns life, two of those being Raven Queen, and oddly enough, King Charming.

With each lost on the battlefield the Evil Queen saw spies in every shadows battle strategies, maps of the fortress, and several pieces of parchment detailing the various warriors in the Queens door just two years after the death of the Evil Fairy.

Raven, at the time, had been barracked in the family wing with the Good King. Both father and daughter were later found by the Good Alliance after a short siege and the capture of the Evil Queen.

With the Evil Queens said that she was executed in her own courtyard, where she, herself had beheaded countless

Raven Queen and her father were moved to the Kings castle servants.

Rancour Thorn had fled the Fortress shortly after the capture of the Evil Queen, retreating to the forest outside the conquered fortress. The Thorn heir spent the next year traveling through the forests between different kingdoms, before being found by King Charming in the Black forest north of his kingdom.

Thus starting one of the oddest relationships in the Storybook universe.

In the coming years both Queen and Thorn heirs both began to attend Ever After High, the esteemed school for the child of fairy tale characters. To gain knowledge for their future lives as destined evil characters.

What was rather disconcerting for both children however, was the question on whose destiny they would follow, their mothers or the generations Evil Queens and Evil Fairies before.

It can never be overstated that Grimhilde Queen, also known as the Evil Queen, was the driving force that nearly destroyed all of the magical realms.

This was the women that laid waste to countless magical worlds, made Wonderland uninhabitable, and who had shattered any notion of following her predetermined destiny.

The small folk would say that the Evil Queen had managed to lay waste to whole kingdoms with just a lengthy incantation and a simple wave of a even say that his own mother would turn into a black fire drake, to bathed whole armies in dragonfire and eat the defeated royalty for the glory of the Evil Queen.

The first is an outright lie. Grimhilde Queen was the produce of generations of breeding with powerful, dark beings, inheriting their lands and bannerman with each new union for future Evil Queens. Also the innate hatred and bitterness that comes from the inability to essentially kill the same person for hundreds of years.

The one about his mother thoughd never doubt that she had the ability, he just found it unlikely that shet uncommon for descendants of house Thorn to have the maroon highlights or violet eyes of house Queen, or the Queens to have the golden eyes and pointed ears of the Thorns.

With the Thorns forces and restore order to Snow Whitet understand true desperation.

Desperation to win after centuries of losing to their good counterparts, a maddening need for victory no matter the cost. This was what the Good Alliance faced, not the carefully orchestrated battles they had come to think of war, but the frenzied need to win any victory over the forces of good.

The Good Alliance lost whole companies from the Queens fortress.

The Evil Fairy, like Grimhilde, only followed her destiny to an extent. She did put Sleeping Beauty under a sleeping curse that only true loves first kiss could break, addition she also burned king Stefans chest. The Good Alliance was forced to awaken Sleeping Beauty from her one hundred year sleep, to take command over the decreased king.

While the Evil Queen was the leader of the evil forces, Grimhilde always made it a point to talk to Mizrabel about anything and everything that was on the Queens most trusted advisors, even giving the Thorn matriarch and her husband a wing in the Queenre one for gossip there may have been a more intimate reason to keep her close by.

It was just a full month after the failed invasion of the Good alliance, that the Evil Queen unleashed the full force of her armies on the magical realm.

This was also around the time that both house Queen and house Thorn gained the next heirs for their respective house. Grimhilde gave birth to a little girl, Raven Queen, meer hours after the Evil Queens court, her war councils, they were tutored together, and even learned the spells of their separate houses together.

It wasns court as a child was much more pleasant than one would expects prince. Rancour, would later say on this event, that this was the being of the end for the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen became very secluded the weeks following Mizrabels puppy, Prince, was an unfit pet for an evil heiress to have. So Grimhilde gave Raven a she claimed would improve the pup, make him better, she said. Without a thought the six year old feed the potion to the dog.

The results were not what the young princess expected. The dog had become cloaked in smoke and shadow almost immediately after consuming the potion. When the smoke cleared, the once energetic lovable white furred pup, was replaced with with a black red eyed bone rat.

The Evil Queen had merely smiled at the shocked girl, say that this was an appropriate pet for a future Evil Queen. When Rancour had later found a crying Raven, mourning for her puppy, the girl had confided it to the young Thorn heir that she didns life, two of those being Raven Queen, and oddly enough, King Charming.

With each lost on the battlefield the Evil Queen saw spies in every shadows battle strategies, maps of the fortress, and several pieces of parchment detailing the various warriors in the Queens door just two years after the death of the Evil Fairy.

Raven, at the time, had been barracked in the family wing with the Good King. Both father and daughter were later found by the Good Alliance after a short siege and the capture of the Evil Queen.

With the Evil Queens said that she was executed in her own courtyard, where she, herself had beheaded countless

Raven Queen and her father were moved to the Kings castle servants.

Rancour Thorn had fled the Fortress shortly after the capture of the Evil Queen, retreating to the forest outside the conquered fortress. The Thorn heir spent the next year traveling through the forests between different kingdoms, before being found by King Charming in the Black forest north of his kingdom.

Thus starting one of the oddest relationships in the Storybook universe.

In the coming years both Queen and Thorn heirs both began to attend Ever After High, the esteemed school for the child of fairy tale characters. To gain knowledge for their future lives as destined evil characters.

What was rather disconcerting for both children however, was the question on whose destiny they would follow, their mothers or the generations Evil Queens and Evil Fairies before.

It can never be overstated that Grimhilde Queen, also known as the Evil Queen, was the driving force that nearly destroyed all of the magical realms.

This was the women that laid waste to countless magical worlds, made Wonderland uninhabitable, and who had shattered any notion of following her predetermined destiny.

The small folk would say that the Evil Queen had managed to lay waste to whole kingdoms with just a lengthy incantation and a simple wave of a even say that his own mother would turn into a black fire drake, to bathed whole armies in dragonfire and eat the defeated royalty for the glory of the Evil Queen.

The first is an outright lie. Grimhilde Queen was the produce of generations of breeding with powerful, dark beings, inheriting their lands and bannerman with each new union for future Evil Queens. Also the innate hatred and bitterness that comes from the inability to essentially kill the same person for hundreds of years.

The one about his mother thoughd never doubt that she had the ability, he just found it unlikely that shet uncommon for descendants of house Thorn to have the maroon highlights or violet eyes of house Queen, or the Queens to have the golden eyes and pointed ears of the Thorns.

With the Thorns forces and restore order to Snow Whitet understand true desperation.

Desperation to win after centuries of losing to their good counterparts, a maddening need for victory no matter the cost. This was what the Good Alliance faced, not the carefully orchestrated battles they had come to think of war, but the frenzied need to win any victory over the forces of good.

The Good Alliance lost whole companies from the Queens fortress.

The Evil Fairy, like Grimhilde, only followed her destiny to an extent. She did put Sleeping Beauty under a sleeping curse that only true loves first kiss could break, addition she also burned king Stefans chest. The Good Alliance was forced to awaken Sleeping Beauty from her one hundred year sleep, to take command over the decreased king.

While the Evil Queen was the leader of the evil forces, Grimhilde always made it a point to talk to Mizrabel about anything and everything that was on the Queens most trusted advisors, even giving the Thorn matriarch and her husband a wing in the Queenre one for gossip there may have been a more intimate reason to keep her close by.

It was just a full month after the failed invasion of the Good alliance, that the Evil Queen unleashed the full force of her armies on the magical realm.

This was also around the time that both house Queen and house Thorn gained the next heirs for their respective house. Grimhilde gave birth to a little girl, Raven Queen, meer hours after the Evil Queens court, her war councils, they were tutored together, and even learned the spells of their separate houses together.

It wasns court as a child was much more pleasant than one would expects prince. Rancour, would later say on this event, that this was the being of the end for the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen became very secluded the weeks following Mizrabels puppy, Prince, was an unfit pet for an evil heiress to have. So Grimhilde gave Raven a she claimed would improve the pup, make him better, she said. Without a thought the six year old feed the potion to the dog.

The results were not what the young princess expected. The dog had become cloaked in smoke and shadow almost immediately after consuming the potion. When the smoke cleared, the once energetic lovable white furred pup, was replaced with with a black red eyed bone rat.

The Evil Queen had merely smiled at the shocked girl, say that this was an appropriate pet for a future Evil Queen. When Rancour had later found a crying Raven, mourning for her puppy, the girl had confided it to the young Thorn heir that she didns life, two of those being Raven Queen, and oddly enough, King Charming.

With each lost on the battlefield the Evil Queen saw spies in every shadows battle strategies, maps of the fortress, and several pieces of parchment detailing the various warriors in the Queens door just two years after the death of the Evil Fairy.

Raven, at the time, had been barracked in the family wing with the Good King. Both father and daughter were later found by the Good Alliance after a short siege and the capture of the Evil Queen.

With the Evil Queens said that she was executed in her own courtyard, where she, herself had beheaded countless

Raven Queen and her father were moved to the Kings castle servants.

Rancour Thorn had fled the Fortress shortly after the capture of the Evil Queen, retreating to the forest outside the conquered fortress. The Thorn heir spent the next year traveling through the forests between different kingdoms, before being found by King Charming in the Black forest north of his kingdom.

Thus starting one of the oddest relationships in the Storybook universe.

In the coming years both Queen and Thorn heirs both began to attend Ever After High, the esteemed school for the child of fairy tale characters. To gain knowledge for their future lives as destined evil characters.

What was rather disconcerting for both children however, was the question on whose destiny they would follow, their mothers or the generations Evil Queens and Evil Fairies before.


	2. A Very Charming Trip

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dexter Charming was confused.

Which in onto itself wasn't an unusual thing. Infact the young prince found a lot of things confusing.

Like how he found Kingdom politics, members of the opposite sex and the fact that his brother, Daring Charming, spent more time getting ready in the morning then his sister or mother combined.

What was confusing him the most at the moment though, was why he, his father, and his brother Daring were traipsing down through the Black forest, situated in the rocky northernmost part of the Charming lands, apparently on some kind of adventure.

Usually when his father went hazarding to some remote corner of the kingdom to do 'kingly' things the man would only take Daring since, as Prince Heir to the Charming Freehold, he would one day be doing 'Kingly' things.

Not that Dexter was neglected in that aspect; He'd spent many a sleepless night shivering, cursing over the fact that his father refused to light a fire because it would 'give away their position to the enemy'. When morning came the Charmings combed the countryside search for the 'enemy' only to find a rusty horseshoe and a leprechaun sex den -which was surprisingly legal in the Charming Freeholds.

The leprechauns hadn't been happy when they'd… interrupted their actives. The angry, naked smallfolk had pelted rotten vegetables and rocks at the royals, while insulting a certain part of their anatomy -or lack thereof.

It took weeks for the twitch he'd developed during trip to go away, it still unfortunately came back in full force if he was subjugated to the famous Charming chuckle for an extended period of time.

So Dexter was fine. Fine lazing on his nice memory foam mattress with ten thousand thread count Faerie cotton sheet, stuffing his face with food cooked by the finest chefs in the kingdom, while watching the jousting channel on his huge flat screen.

When asked if he wanted to join on of their adventures, he would swifty make up an excuse then use one of the smoke pellets Hunter gave him last Christmas for a speedy getaway. He was fine with just laming it out.

Unfortunately his father had asked him to join him in this particular quest quite early in the morning -before his second cup of the ambrosia that simple, ignorant mortals called coffee- and thus his hazy, sleep addled brain hadn't been able to stop the confirmative grunt that erupted out of his throat as an answer.

It wasn't until after his second cup of coffee that he know something terrible had transpired if the gleam in the Charming King's eyes were anything to go by.

That's how he ended up hiking down a path in desperate need of clearing, the eldest Charming happily in the lead, with his sons lagging sleepy behind him.

Considering where they were one would think that King Charming would bit more wary.

Dexter had only read about the Demon Wood in a journal once, one he'd found in a forgotten, dusty spot in the Charming Archives. It had been written by some past Charming ancestor, Henry Charming, a naturalist and explorer, who had been determined to map out the massive forest, confident that he could survive one of the most dangerous places in the magical realm.

His had never been found. The search party had only found his journal and a strip of wool -later identified by Henry's parents as being the same fabric as the coat he had worn upon leaving. The last few pages documented the last thoughts of the long dead Charming, the terror and desperation he felt in his final days, but the most impactive part of the journal was the chilling phase, This is a place of monsters and curses.

The beasts documented in the chronicle had given Dexter nightmares. Horse-size spiders that could cleave a man in half with their poisonous mandibles; six armed, scale-covered bears the size of small cottages; and a breed of horses that could stip flesh from the bone in a minute flat with shark-like teeth.

Dexter shuttered at the thought of meeting any of these beast, not to mention the ones that hadn't been discovered. He tighten the grip on the sword on his belt, eyes darting around the dark foliage.

Gone was Dexter's usual blue high-tops, scarf and gold crown; replaced with heavy durable boots, steel breastplate under a fur lined coat that reached his knees, and leather gloves. Daring and his Father were dressed similarly, with the former clenching his drawn sword just as tightly as Dexter himself.

King Charming himself looked like walking through a forest of death was an everyday occurrence, ducking under thorny branches with ease.

"Dad," the young Prince said, adjusting his glasses after nearly tripping over a stray root, "what exactly are we doing here?" His royal father hadn't been very forthcoming with information about this whole endeavor. The King just thrown both Dexter and Daring a bag of supplies, gave them fine castle-forged swords, then told both teenagers they were going to help him with an something. One mirror portal ride later they were on the border of the Black forest.

When asked why they couldn't have just taken a mirror portal to the location they were going too or sent a group in their place, instead of hike for days in the forest, the King had only replied that mirror portals didn't work in the forest and that that the Master of the forest didn't to well to strangers in his forest, gesturing toward the mangled forms draping from tree branches above them.

Which was a bit disconcerting to say the least.

King Charming, who had previously been whistling for the better part of an hour, turned to his youngest son smiling as it was the most brilliant question he's ever heard. "Well son, you and Daring over there are going to help me with an old buddy of mine, " was the cheery responses.

"Help?"

The Charm Patriarch hummed agreeably. "Yep, he's can be a bit of a stubborn grump sometimes, and a loner. Plus he's been summoned to the Council of Royals, and the brat's not answering any the ravens we sent. " The King shrugged his what-can-you-do shrug.

The Council of Royals; This congregation of good Kings and Queens was first formed in response to the rebel Evil Queen forces, but later morphed into intergovernmental organization that helped promote peace and harmony in the storybook realm. It's headquarters located in the capital of the Charming Freeholds, Valiance.

"Who is he, exactly?" The Daring had decided to join the conversation, his tone bemused. Dexter prayed to his ancestors that his father's friend wouldn't try to kill them. He'd been have such a nice summer, it'd be a shame to end things on such a sour note.

The King shoot both sons a mysterious smile, before replying, "You'll both see when we find him."

The siblings shoot each other worried looks. Who in their right mind would willingly live in this death trap, let alone be important enough for a King to leave the safety of his castle in search of. Dexter wasn't sure he wanted to meet this person.

Thus beginning a three day journey, where the three royals did little but of dodging low hanging branches, eat beef jerky and dry bread, shiver at the freezing temperatures -in Dexter's opinion, it should only snow in winter- and mumbled about idiot cryptic fathers who didn't find a less cluttered walking paths because he liked the adventure that came from following 'the path least traveled'.

During these wonderful happenings, King Charming had began to regale the princes with the King's theories on what vocal range one should use when trying to wooing the right mate -something that sounded between a growl and a purr- what one should wear to a duel -chaps were not optional- or just Heroic theory in general -a class he taught at Ever After High. Daring tried to half-heartedly add to the conversation, but between the cold and general tiredness he let their father do most of the talking.

Suffice to say there was a lot of manly laughing involved-King Charming.

To say Dexter Charming was bored out of his mind was an understatement -which was surprising considering the surrounds- but the Prince having grown up listening to his father antics, and made the appropriate sounds one vocalises to indicate that they were paying attention and gave the illusion of being interested in the conversation.

He had let his mind wandered towards the upcoming school year, his and Daring's Legacy year, and the beginning of his destiny.

Dexter would often lay awake at night imagining what his future destiny would hold. What story would he became apart of, what his role in said story would, and most importantly who would be his future spouse were just some of his inquiries.

The Prince would often get flustered thinking of a certain lavender eyed future villainess, when musing on whomever his destined mate was. He hadn't an idea why he was attracted to Raven Queen so much, they really hadn't interacted much, and when they did speak Dexter would be a stuttering mess.

Dexter was broken from his thoughts, when a buzzing sound filled the once quiet forest, the air filled with a black mist. King Charming drew his sword, eyes on the bare, dead-looking trees. The siblings mirrored their father. Adrenaline flooded Dexter's senses, his body tensing for a fight. After days of inactivity he should've expected something adventure-y to happen.

They descended from the tree tops by the dozens. Their many legs clicking with each twitch of their limbs, venomous spit dripped from giant mandibles, their abdominal vibration with sound, the many eyes of the giant spiders trained on the three royals.

And the smell, Godmother. Like rancid garage with an undertone of sewer water.

The Charmings went back-to-back forming a triangle, moving toward a mostly tree-free area, swords at the ready. They were surrounded, and about to eaten by oversized arachnids. Dexter's sword shook in his hands, eyes darting toward the beasts.

Spiders. It just had to be spiders.

He could honestly say he'd never been more terrified in his life. Peeking over his shoulder at Daring, Dexter took some comfort from his brother who looked like he wasn't doing any better.

The first of the spiders landed on the ground, slowly creeping toward the humans.

"Hold the lines boys!" King Charming shouted over the even increasing buzzing sound, raising his sword, ready to strike.

Line?! What Godmother damned line? Dexter thought panicked, with the spiders only feet away. They were close enough for Dexter to count their eyes-.

The air filled with color, slamming against the black mist with a loud hiss; the ground groaned and shook violently, causing each Charming to stumble. Large tree roots erupted from the ground by the royal's feet, with snake-like movements the roots moved towards the approaching monsters; Either smashing or slapping the insect away, while knitting together, forming a solid wooden dome between the men and spiders.

A tunnel of woven roots and vines sprang from the ground at the feet of the Charmings, fairy lights grew from the tips of branches, lighting the otherwise shadowy, downward route in a silvery hue.

See their escape, King Charming pushed his boys toward the tree tunnel. "Let's get out of here!" Still shaken, they did as commanded, and ran toward freedom. The groaning of wood, hissing of spiders and flashing followed them as they escaped.

**…**

Dexter had never experience claustrophobia before. Growing in spacious castle kind of didn't warrant one to experience such a fear. After hours in the sparsely lite tunnel, Dexter felt the walls closing in on him.

The passageway continued for miles, leaving the royal siblings tired and more exhausted than either boy had been in either of their lives, both physically and mentally. The eldest Charming was pouting over not getting to fight the giant spiders.

Dexter was this close to cleaving his own father's head off. Sure Daring would come into the throne much earlier than intended and he'd probably be executed, but if it got him off his blistered feet than he was all for it.

Daring tucked off his gloves, fanning himself with his now bare hand. "Hey. Does it seem like it's getting hotter?"

Dexter did indeed feel warmer, almost too warm in his coat. The branches around them appeared healthier, greener, even the than it had several miles ago. Maybe this path would lead them out of this blasted forest. Dexter felt hope stir in his chest.

"Look kiddys! We're almost out." And lo and behold, a light could be seen some distance away. The Charmings smiled at each other elated, the eldest chuckled. Hopefully all this nonsense will be over soon and we can the hell out of dodge and go home.

Light when they exited the branch tunnel was blinding. Each Charming took several minutes to get their bearings. This part of the forest seemed much less dark and dreary; the trees were full of blossoms, the ground covered in flowers of all kind, the air itself filled with magic and Dexter could see small cottage a few leagues away.

Channeling his inner Sherlock Holmes, Dexter deduced that this cottage belonged to his dad's 'friend'.

See the cottage the elder Charming given a hand signal that stopped the royal siblings shared similarly worried look, in response to a rare serious expression etched on their father's face… that is until he gave delighted grin and runned toward the cottage like a child running toward christmas presents.

Dexter and Daring blinked.

Well that's was… unique, Dexter sweat dropped.

Dexter turned hearing manly laughter only to see Daring running after his father like an eager puppy toward it's master.

Dexter sighed.

How is this my life? Why couldn't I've just been born into a normal family. With that happy thought he began the hiked toward his father, Daring, and the mystery cottage.

It was a small stone cottage, Dexter noted, with cute little windows and a garden in the front. It looked like somewhere a grandma might live.

He could only hope...

King Charming, naturally, made it to the cottage's front door first. After straightening out his clothes and hair -because a king should always look his best- he elegantly rapped his knuckles against the wooden door and waited.

By this point both Dexter and Daring had caught up to their father, both teens curiously cautious.

King Charming frowning, started to pound on the door. "Come on, Ranny. Open the doooor!" If he didn't know any better, Deter would have thought his dad was whining.

"That's quite enough, King Robert. No need to pound the door like a needy child. And please Robert, call me by my given name if you would. " The silky voice rang like struck metal, shocking the Charming siblings with sudden appearance. Dexter jumped away from the hooded figure at his side, hand automatically going for his sword.

After the day Dexter's had so far his nerves were shot. If this newcomer happened to be a purple, axe juggling dragon, he wouldn't bat an eye.

Walking elegantly past the Prince, a twisted tree branch in hand as the enigmatic newcomer ignored Dexter completely, moving passed him as though he simply wasn't there, black cloak billowing -his voice held a masculine Dexter note, so he could safely assumed the figure was male- not walking so much as float, regally toward his father.

King Robert Charming did an emotional one-eighty from his place by the entrance to the cottage. Turning to face the stranger, his head held high, face set in a hard expressionless mask; it was the face the King used to greet monarchs he didn't like.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with the Frostbite spiders, Rancour?" Gone was the childish side of Charming patriarch, replaced with the man who had captured the fortress of the Evil Queen with brutal efficiency, a man who commanded absolute respected, a man who Dexter and Daring idolized. Both Charming siblings starred in reviance. It was a rare treat to see their father like this, the apotheosis of a king.

"Rancour' stopped several feet away from the King, the hood of his cloak tilting to side. "No Robert, just animated the trees. I couldn't have the King of the Charming Freeholds and his heirs killed in my forest. That would cause unnecessary attention, and you know my feelings on such things."

"You saved us?" The King asked incredulously, gawking at the nod he was given. Then with an impressive burst of speed for someone his age and bulk, the King catapulted toward the concealed stranger.

For a second Dexter thought his father was about to strike the other male, he was stunned when his forebear pulled the shrouded character into a bone-crushing hug.

**…...**

Rancour Thorn, son of the Evil Fairy, was far from pleased.

His inner beast stirred in his chest, hissing and growling in displeasure at the too close presents of King Charming.

Why the man showed him such signs of affection Rancour would never understand, especially since the King had full knowledge of Rancour's haphephobia. Only years of experiencing such treatment from the affectionate King kept him from sending the man soaring in the air with a spell. That of course didn't keep Rancour from feel as though thousands of ants were crawling under his skin.

"I knew you care, Ranny you big softy," the King cooed, nuzzling the top of the Rancour's hooded head.

That was the wrong thing to say to the Thorn heir. He was in no way soft.

With an 'accidental' flick of his wrist, Rancour a wave of magic sending the sovereign ruler of the Charming Freeholds on his rump with a disgruntled pout. on his face

Turning toward his front door, Rancour gave a twitch of his fingers, his magic once again. The locking spells on the door dispersed under his touch with a click, the front door swinging open softly.

Moving with the grace of a nocturnal predator he walked past the fallen King past the threshold, his sons now beside their father, glaring with hands on their steel blades. A slender hand removed his hood, turning toward his guests Rancour revealed his face. Dexter gasped, startled.

Dexter didn't know what he expected this mystery person to look like, but it sure as hell wasn't like_ that_.

A young man with pointed ears poked from wavy; shoulder length black hair that framed a pale aristocratic face; glowing gold eyes peered at all three men with; his full lips in a flatline.

"I imagine Robert that we have business, you would not have come all this way for nothing," Rancour spoke in a bored drawl, "Come." Turning his back, he entered his home.

Godmother save me from this craziness. With that though Dexter followed his brother and father into the unknown.

**A/N: This the new and improved chapter 2. Hope you enjoy reading it, and I love reviews (hint).**


End file.
